gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spaceeinstein
NOTE TO ALL: When editing this talk page, please place your message at the end of the page. Create a title have it surrounded by double equal signs (i.e. TITLE ). Place your message below the title and sign it by typing four tildes (i.e. ~~~~). Welcome Just to say welcome to GTA Wiki and thank you for your contributions. If you have any questions, feel free to ask myself or our other staff members: Gboyers, GuildKnight, Biggest gta fan ever, Hardrock 182, MattyDienhoff and GTA4PC. Happy editing! A-Dust 23:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia Links Hi, thanks for the work on A History of Liberty City. Just a little tip, Wikipedia links are great for saying that Liberty City is based on New York City, because it is obvious that it is a direct link to NYC. However, linking to a Wikipedia page about a real world person, when the name given in the article is an in-game person, I don't know if I agree with that. If you were to create new articles for those characters, link to them, and IN THE ARTICLE say Lazlow is based on Lazlow Jones, then I think that would be better as opposed to lazlow is ... (directly to the real world person), though other staff may disagree. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:29, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Moving Pages You can't just cut & paste the content of a page to a new page, and then redirect, like you did to Royale Casino (now Royal Casino). I reverted your edits and moved the page properly. In future, you can either ask a member of Staff, or add to the page so that a staff member sees it. The reason that you can't do it your way is because it doesn't copy the history, so it looks like you created the page yourself. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:09, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Sorry about that.--spaceeinstein 18:05, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Vehicles Hi. Just to let you know, I have been eying most of your screenshots for vehicles in GTA IV. It looks like there is still room for improvement, so there is a possibility they will be replaced one way or the other. Hope you don't mind. :) - ZS 06:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead. Anything with higher quality can replace my images.--spaceeinstein 07:05, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Replacing images with new ones is just like any other cleanup. The same rule still applies that something is better than nothing. Your images are better than not having pictures of those cars at all, and that will continue until someone finds a better one. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:02, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Nomination for Promotion Spaceeinstein , you have been nominated for promotion to Moderator. Please see GTA Wiki:Promotion/Spaceeinstein for the nomination, and details of how to proceed. Gboyers talk 15:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations, you have been promoted to the position of Moderator on GTA Wiki. Your responsibilities are to ensure that the wiki runs smoothly, helping users that have problems, fixing urgent problems on the wiki, patrolling edits, being a first point of contact for questions, and spotting any problems with Policy. You now have the ability to move pages, protect talk pages, rollback edits, use the patrol system, and auto-patrol your edits. If you have any notices that affect or require multiple staff, please post these on the Staff Noticeboard. Please also familiarise yourself with the staff half of the Tasks list, and read up on any Policy that you are unfamilair with. Congratulations, and I look forward to working with you. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to let me know. Gboyers talk 15:42, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you all so much!--spaceeinstein 22:21, 11 March 2009 (UTC) French Mob Hi there spaceeinstein.I made this page a few months back,but by accident instead of calling The French SWAT as it should be called I called it The French Mob and I was wondering if you could move it.-User:BloodyGTA :Never mind A-Dust already fixed it.-User:BloodyGTA Uzi Hey, I saw your edits on the articles about Micro Uzi, Mac-10 and Micro-SMG. I agree it's confusing. But let's clear it up in case you're still confused. The Micro Uzi is the Uzi held with one hand and featured in GTA3, San Andreas and GTA IV - you already know that, probably. Micro SMG is the full sized Uzi known as Uzi 9mm in Vice City and Micro SMG in the stories games. Mac-10 is another gun and a different one. It has been featured in VC, LCS and VCS, the third rendition had a silencer stock but the sound was just like a regular gun - loud. Hope that cleared up the situation. --''GTA 4 PC'' 00:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the info. I think I got it. It's the naming that threw me off. SA and GTA IV refers the Micro Uzi as Micro SMG. I read the Micro SMG article more carefully and added more info on that article to clarify. I hope it's right.--spaceeinstein 02:07, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Disambig Usually when you move a page there is nothing else that needs to be done, except for removing tags, because redirects are automatically updated and because a redirect is created at the old name, links still lead to the right page. However, when you move a page to create a disambig, like you moved Smackdown to Smackdown (GTA IV), you should check the page to update all the links so that users are sent straight to the correct page and not to the disambig. I have done this for the Smackdown page. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:49, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Deletion Hi there. Could I just recommend that you use to propose pages for deletion (often with some discussion), rather than , which is only used in urgent & obvious cases of vandalism or spam. This helps us keep track of everything properly, and also gives people the chance to discuss things before a staff member (or vigilante) comes along and acts. Good work on cleaning stuff up though, so keep it up. Gboyers talk 10:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Cleanup Project Hi Spaceeinstein . As part of our first Cleanup Project, I have assigned some tasks to staff members. This way, all the tasks get done, not just the obvious ones. Could you have a go at (pages with no links to them) and try and fix as many as possible? This may consist of adding relevant links to other pages, or marking duplicate/unnecessary pages for deletion. Doing as many as you feel you can would be great. Just ask if you have any questions, or read the project page. Also, could you click on twice to get rid of your red username? Thanks - Gboyers talk 20:34, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Somehow I like to see a red link in my username. If you think it's a problem then I'll enable my user page.--spaceeinstein 20:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :About that red link thing, on the forum, my name appeared normal. How is the forum make the exception?--spaceeinstein 05:10, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::You mean in the part that says the last user to edit that forum? It's the same with the "Latest Activity" part of the sidebar, your name appears normal. As for keeping the red link, when someone sees that in recent changes, they might think you're a brand new user, which is far from staff (and the staff signature is designed so users can easily find you). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:15, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Promotion 2 Hey. I've nominated you for promotion at GTA Wiki:Promotion/Spaceeinstein/2. Fill in the page and we can get the ball rolling. Gboyers talk 23:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :And you've been promoted! Congrats! Feel free to use the Admin userbox and the template for your user page . See GTA Wiki:Staff#Administrators for an explanation of the privileges/responsibilities of this position. Let me know if you have any questions. --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Marty's Gang? Are you sure that is what the gang is called.I am pretty sure they were called The Trailer Park Mafia.If so can you speculate and show an example?-User:BloodyGTA :I read in a forum that someone kept killing Marty's gang and the name pops up as the least favorite gang. I can't find where the name "trailer park mafia" came from so I used this evidence as a more probable name.--'Spaceeinstein' 21:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::OK.I going to go check my GTA VCS and make them my least favourite gang (though that might take sometime.) to see what is there real name.-User:BloodyGTA Database Locked Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I've just looked, and the database is no longer locked. Let me kow if it shows up again - Gboyers talk 21:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Just wondering, why did that happen? I thought we couldn't send messages either because of the database or I'd have told you Wikia staff have said there is no reason why it should have been locked, so they're looking into it. Seems that board messages still worked for some reason. Gboyers talk 22:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Advice? Hey man, I was just coming to you to ask if there were any articles on the Skate Parks in GTA4? I've looked around and can't find any, so i'd like to make an article on it, just wanted to ask your permission and advice? I came to you 'coz you seem kind of like my guidance here and you always sort of correct me in some way if i do something wrong? Ess-Tee 12:39, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, you can create an article for skate parks. As with any articles, just put enough information on it so that it's not empty and is useful for people to read.--'Spaceeinstein' 22:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Cleanup Project Hey Spaceeinstein, the second phas of the Cleanup Project is underway. Instead of assigning out tasks to people, I'll let you go there and pick your own. Just sign your name next to the tasks you'd personally like to help out with, and get underway. Gboyers talk 23:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) New Wiki! Hey Guys I made a new wikia for GTA San Andreas Only.Please spread the word. Anyone can edit! Thanks SanAndreasSecrets 15:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Pics I was just curious as to if I can take screens in my PS3 version of GTA4. I was just wandering beacause a lot of my pages would be more interesting if I could provide a screen w/ the article. Thanks. :Of course you can.--'Spaceeinstein' 00:18, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think he was asking whether it was possible, and how to do that. I think to take screens of a consolegame you would need a video capture card - taking a photo with a camera would not be of an acceptable quality. However, I remember hearing that there is some sort of screen-grabbing tool somewhere, but I don't have a PS3 to check. Bing it. Gboyers talk 04:12, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::A firmware update a while ago included support for screenshots, but it's not a system function, the feature needs to be supported by the game. As far as I know, there are no games yet to support the function (and GTA IV definently doesn't), but a future patch for the game could add the feature. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Walkthroughs Hey, I see you've been working on walkthrough subpages, but could I ask for a couple of changes? When the walkthrough is short (one or two paragraphs), then it should be transcluded onto the page (using ). The subpage should be titled in lower case (as most templates should be). Because it is going to be transcluded, the Category:Walkthroughs should be inside a noinclude (so that category doesn't get transcluded into the mission page). Is that ok? Gboyers talk 12:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Alright. But it doesn't really make sense. For a walkthrough, you have to talk to the reader but I thought articles should not be like that, only talking in third person. If it's transcluded, why make a subpage for it?--'Spaceeinstein' 19:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC) That's the case for long walkthroughs (which they should all be) - moving all the help to a separate page so that it doesn't clutter the article. However most of our walkthroughs are very short, and it's pointless making the reader go to a separate page for it. I understand the difference in tone when writing a walkthrough, but so long as it is clearly a walkthrough section then it's not a problem. Creating a subpage when the walkthrough is short makes it easy to fill up with help (plus images and video), then we can just change the transclusion to a link when its too big for the page. For example, transcripts (eg here) should also be on a separate page, since they take up a lot of space and make the article harder to read - but if it's really short, then you can transclude it. Does that make sense? Gboyers talk 22:25, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :I've been messing around and have the idea of making it a collapsible table like this so it can be consistent for all mission pages without having to make subpages for some but not others. Is this a good idea?--'Spaceeinstein' 20:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) That's pretty cool - nice work. However, there is still one flaw. It will still load all the information on the page, and just hide/show it at will. This means the pages will take a while to load, and if you don't have javascript (eg on a mobile) you'll see the massive walkthrough every time. This is as much of a problem as taking up a lot of vertical space. If there was a way to do this with ajax (dynamic javascript) so that it only loaded the walkthrough when you click "show", then that would be ideal. Maybe just make a that links to /walkthrough? I know it's not as elegant a solution, but hopefully it should solve all the problems. Gboyers talk 00:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Help how do i add an article to another article. :Click the "Leave message" button if you want to leave me a new message and sign your post using four tildes (~~~~). I don't understand what you mean by adding an article to another one but if you want to add a section, add two equals signs to each side of a word ( Section ).--'Spaceeinstein' 06:53, 29 June 2009 (UTC) i just get scared of the town as its a scary place at nightime and doing foggy weather well all myths in foggy weather and nightime i used the cheats to help me and like i even saw an apparition doing the day just standing there and dissapear for a few seconds i even got scared when i was investigating leatherface i got scared even though i did not find him but i did see blood, a chainsaw pick, unmarked graves with a shovel pick i also found a van and in one of the cabins there was a ghost car. user--Stephendwan 19:54, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :What are you talking about? I have played through the game many times, modified the game many times, erased the entire state, read through every readable files, and nothing out of the ordinary you have described is in the game.--'Spaceeinstein' 19:59, 11 July 2009 (UTC) hi check out my gta myths wikia called grand theft auto myths wikia. user--Stephendwan 18:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) hey hey thanks for the welcome, sorry the page teleport is a total mess but I'm half drunk right now so I really cannot work on it. But the thing I was talking about works. CKeen Mission Layout Sure, we could use that. I haven't really seen a permanent layout for every single mission page, so it'll most probably work. I do want to suggest something for the plot/mission section of the layout. Personally, I think it's better if it's like the one in Customs Fast Track or in Highjack. But hey, it's just a personal opinion, and I'll leave the decision-making and layout-making to you. Whatever is implemented, I'll follow the layout for every mission page I edit in. Masterpogihaha 12:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) brian refrence do you know if the picture in cj's house in los santos(the first house you get) is brian johnson? it is the one on the wall, next to the kitchen doorway Fn6000 16:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC)fn6000 VCS page edit My bad on editing the VCS page. Thanks for pointing me out. DarkHedge Mary-Beth Williams I'm going to find something official on whether or not the young pedestrians in GTA IV are actually minors. And if i find out they are i'm changing your edit to the Mary-Beth Williams article back. SuperTron500 11:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Also, please leave me alone. Quite frankly i don't want your help, feel free to revert all the edits of mine you want as long as you can manage to make it seem legit, but i'd prefer not to deal with you, i don't want your help at all so please try to help users that do. SuperTron500 11:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not trying to prove there's minors in the game anymore because R* says there aren't. My request for you to not go out of your way to "help" me anymore still stands though. The way you continued asking "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" on the Manhunt discussion page was evident enough to me you have some kind of bizarre issue with me just because my opinion differs from yours. SuperTron500 13:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Your language is worded in a way I don't understand (I'm not from an English-speaking country). Sorry if my replies seem offensive or not understandable. All I want to do is to maintain the highest quality of this site as possible. That includes questioning you so that I can understand what you want to talk about. I showed no biased opinions or whatever you think I'm trying to do (how does questioning what you mean showed that?). No need to ignore me just because you didn't understand that I didn't understand what you were talking about.--'Spaceeinstein' 19:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry for misunderstanding then. I did make some judgement errors, but i aswell care about the quality of this site. I was initially under the impression pedestrians in their mid-teen were in GTA IV because of a video of poor quality from Youtube, but i know different now. Next time i'll try to explain myself better though. SuperTron500 20:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) hey have you ever taught about being a gta myth hunter just wondering. user--Stephendwan 15:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :In a way, I had been a "myth hunter" for a long time. I have the tools to read game files and have basic knowledge on how the game works. Using that, I can tell if a myth should be considered true or false. If true, it's not called a myth anymore, it's a fact.--'Spaceeinstein' 15:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I can't really check the game files as i only have ps2 version i think its version one well i got it on the same year it was release so i can't possibly mod well you can but your breaking the ps2 rights by doing that. I have investigated rather then check the game files i just look for big myths like bigfoot and ghost cars at the same time, leatherface, serial killer, las brujas, ratman, ufolights sprunk factory i actually do alot of the gta 4 myth hunts online so that way if i investigate the sprunk factory i know its not the honkers body guard. user--Stephendwan 15:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Can you help? I see your the admin/owner of the forums... can you help me out? My Question is at: http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Having_Problems_with_San_Andreas I'd really Apreciate the help Social profiles How can I insert social profiles on my wikia? www.pl.storczyki.wikia.com Why did you delete my patriot (boat) page i have proof that it exists and --Grandtheftautodude 17:12, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :That looks like a Rio. If the name came from a third-party application, it's most likely wrong.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Image resorting Hi. Just wondering if you have any rationale resorting images in a number of vehicle article? I usually do this only when the number of images are low and the article length is long enough that there is enough room for the thumbnails. - ZS 07:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Gboyers has been talking about this but if you feel like it's a clutter, then revert it if you want. I could've misread what he wrote. I've only did it to vehicles that appear in two games or less. More than that I leave it alone. :Oh, I forgot about the ads on this site. I had them all disabled even when logged off so I didn't realize that it can create more clutter to logged off users. I'll just leave the resorting to you then.--'Spaceeinstein' 14:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) how did you do that? because i want to get rid of the ad's as well. it makes my intenet slower--Grandtheftautodude 15:28, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I use Firefox. I used the file called userContent.css to block ads on many sites. That was before I realize there were ad-blocking extensions made. Browse around Firefox's add-ons website and search for one.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Erm, there's a much simpler way than that. just go to , go to "Skin" and untick "Show all advertisements". And anyway, a user css file wouldn't stop ads loading, only makes them invisible. Gboyers talk 18:51, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. It's a little bit late, since I've been here since 2008, I just hadn't edited recently.--Le Rusecue 02:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) May want to edit my post on "Busker" I have very very useful information for anyone who doesn't know about the ringtone you get from the busker, I was just wondering if you could tidy it up, seeing as I am not very good at that myself. May want to edit my post on "Busker" I have very very useful information for anyone who doesn't know about the ringtone you get from the busker, I was just wondering if you could tidy it up, seeing as I am not very good at that myself. free download help Hello spaceeinstein i was just asking do you know what the best website is for downloading grand theft auto san andreas that is free it does not matter if it is a mod :For obvious reasons that you should've known, ways to rip off Rockstar are not allowed to be discussed here.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Memory Lanes images Hi. I have this idea of using a single panoramic shot to illustrate the interior of a Memory Lanes bowling alley instead of fragmented shots (Given there are two places to illustrate: The bowling space, and the Burger Shot mini outlet). I have a stitched shot of the place composed of 10 images, and the original is more than 8,000 pixels wide (I'm considering bringing down the size to 50-60%). There might be issues with size, but we should be able to work it out. I have similar plans for the university grounds in Varsity Heights and Star Junction. What says you? - ZS 12:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :It's cool showing an entire area in one image. I'm going along with this idea. I would like the image be kept in or close to its original size. Did the 8,000-pixel-wide image break 10 MB? If you are shrinking it, single shots of important structures should go along with the panorama.--'Spaceeinstein' 21:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::The largest shots are 4 MB large, and these are saved in the highest jpg quality possible (the program I used only processes jpg images). If filesize is not a problem, I'll use larger pano shots. Thanks for your input. - ZS 17:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Watchlist Question What do the green or red numbers after the edits made on a watched page mean? If you don't know what I'm talking about, here's a visual aid: 14:58 Talk:Mallorie Bardas‎ (diff; hist) . . (+517) . . Ghost Leader (Talk | contribs) (→Cheating: ) 23:53 Carmen Ortiz‎ (diff; hist) . . (-1) . . A-Dust (Talk | contribs) What do the +517 and -1 mean? Ghost Leader 15:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I don't use watchlist but the +517 and -1 means the number of bytes that was added or deleted on the page. It's almost completely useless unless it's a huge negative number that would suggest vandalism. You can disable pages from automatically adding to your watchlist in your Preferences.--'Spaceeinstein' 15:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Unique Pedestrians I was browsing and happened upon some small articles (like Paranoid Cowboy and DNMOLC1) tagged for deletion. Like the Myths pages, these are generally just fun pages because they're about some pretty unique characters within the pedestrian group. I think instead of deleting them, they could be put on a single page talking about unique peds throughout the series. What do you think? Ghost Leader 23:37, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :A page for peds in general is a lot better than having articles for each ped. But please keep the speculations to a minimum. It's not worth having a paragraph explaining what their dialogue means.--'Spaceeinstein' 01:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I put these pages for deletion some time ago because I saw Gboyers deleting other random ped articles. So thats why I tagged them and think they should be deleted. Chimpso 03:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Chinatown Wars vehicles images Hi. I was wondering, how were you able to take good closeups of the vehicles in the game (i.e. Yankee, Admiral, Blista, etc)? Standard camera views seem to be too far away to depict them in detail. Also, which emulator were you using? - ZS 01:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Interacting with the dumpster provide a zoomed in view of the camera so I place the vehicle next to one and orientate the camera. Then I resized the image by two to get an even closer look. I use Desmume.--'Spaceeinstein' 21:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, you got a good eye there. This should help when I cover Chinatown Wars. - ZS 13:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Upstate Liberty :Hi, I was just curious, could you help me finish the Upstate Liberty page. ZS is helping to, and I just wanted to get all the help I can on that page? Thanks :)--Gta-mysteries 01:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Manager Position Open Hey. I think its time that GTW promoted a new Manager (bureaucrat). This user would mostly be a "lead admin", coordinating the efforts of the other admins, making sure all the little jobs get done, and making sure the site's organisation works properly. I thought I'd give you the opportunity to put your name forward. If you would like to be considered, please nominate yourself. Thanks! Gboyers talk 00:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Quick, SA related question Sup man. Yea, I know, I got like one edit, but I am from the CoDWiki. Whatever. Well, I got a question about a game (SA): Do you have any suggestions on how to do the mission "Cesar Vialpando"? I can't figure out how to get points! I already tried pressing hydraulics and then press direc, keys, but I didn't got points! Well, I asked you cause you seem a senior user and seem to know a lot about GTA. Thanks! Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 00:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) GTW Forum Hey. I have created a GTW Staff Discussion Forum here. You will need to Register on TGTAP, and leave me a message on my talk page with your TGTAP username to gain access to the GTW forum. Gboyers talk 13:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Cool - you have access now. Gboyers talk 07:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Proposing a rename for a page I spoke of this on the talk page, but no one has replied so I'll bring it here. The AR-15 page should be renamed "M16 Variants". My reasoning for suggesting this is two-fold: *Firstly: The AR-15 is a semi-automatic civilian sporting rifle derived from the M16 series long guns used by the US military. *Secondly: No semi-automatic only "M16s" (i.e., actual AR-15s) have appeared in any GTA game to date. They've all been full auto *And thirdly: "M16" is just a much more common name. I've met people who had no clue what an AR-15 is, yet knew exactly what an M16 is. So, that's my case. I await response. Ghost Leader 00:42, July 4, 2010 (UTC) (forgot to sign, sorry) :Are all of them variants of M16 or are some of them M4? I could either move it to "M16" or split them up to "M16" and "M4." Which do you prefer?--'Spaceeinstein' 13:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::"M16" or "M16 Variants" would encompass the entire system (which the M4 is technically still a variant within, despite having it's own lengthy development cycle in real life that was separate from the M16A2 rifle), so that would be preferable as any new variants that appear in future games can be classified under that basic name. So far, GTA4 and its Episodes are the only games that have featured an M4 (the Colt 733 that appeared in the previous games isn't technically a derivative of the M4, which carries different model numbers). So as of currently, a separate page for the M4 would encompass the M4 and only the M4, whereas an "M16" or "M16 Variants" page would encompass all variants of the system and collect them all in one place like they are now. Ghost Leader 06:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) skateboard i added a pic on the skateboard page is that ok??? :Pictures of mods aren't recommended. I do not like pictures of mods because they feel too trivial and unnecessary to include into an article.--'Spaceeinstein' 20:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Beta Cars Hey, I noticed you deleted the Robin (car) article. Perhaps you would like to look at the other beta car articles made by User:Camboisthebest008. Since you seem to be one of the most experienced modders here, I decided to let you take a look at then to confirm or point out that they are fake before I planned to delete them. Chimpso (Talk) 03:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? I didn't delete that. The history shows that Gboyers deleted it. Those articles are way too short to be on its own anyway. They should all fit in the beta vehicles page. I can confirm that the ones from VC and SA are true but I have almost no knowledge on the Sony-exclusive titles.--'Spaceeinstein' 03:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Question about the TV Show I'm Rich in GTA IV Is it possible in the average no-addons (TLaD and BoGT) to rob Tony McTony of one of his Infernus cars? I'd like to know if it's possible, moreso on the PS3. Thanks, TroubledSCC 00:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I do not really understand what you have typed. Are you asking if McTony's car is available in the game? The answer would be no.--'Spaceeinstein' 00:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Just wondering, do you know what happened to the galleries? For some reason the borders disappeared, and the images within them skew off the page. --Gta-mysteries'' 06:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC)'' :I have no knowledge on the wiki's infrastructure. Things always change here so the problems you see might be fixed soon.--'Spaceeinstein' 06:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Burger Shot I thought it was still because I forgot what a till was then I read it again in the page and the till to still wasn't necessary CountDruckula 13:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) GTAVC Special Vehicles That blue PCJ-600 from GTA VC, was this it? --Gta-mysteries Talk 13:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :It would probably be better to make a comparison image with the other two shades of blue PCJs that spawn on the streets. Like placing all three PCJs next to each other in one image to show the unique colors.--'spaceeinstein' 03:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : : Edit Warring I wasn't in an edit war, i was correcting something that i wrote that GTAFAN keeps messing up. What he is writing is poorly written, wrong and sounds shit. I do not have a habit of undoing peoples edits, im just trying to make it better. Thank u for those kind words of wisdom. Maybe u should preach those elsewhere, perhaps on GTAFAN's talk page instead of just mine. That explosion myth isn't a myth, there is an explosion. GTAFANs edits are baseless too if mine are though. Anyway, as both endings are considered canon until Rockstar say one. Remember how Timur says Dimitri has been killed in Departure Time, why would he say this after Pegorino is killed on happiness island. I played Out of comission and there is a slight fireball in the sky, go watch the revenge ending on youtube and you'll see. JOIN THIS from Gta4bigfan i have sucessfully created a new wiki gta fan fiction wiki. tell them to others url: http://gta-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Fan_Fiction_Wiki help me guys Nikolakis21 08:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: I suppose we could use Areas instead of Districts. We have go to change all the categories if we did. --Gta-mysteries Talk 05:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Areas are the more accurate term. You would not call a place like Back o Beyond a district. If we did change however, we could just get Gtabot to change them all for us. Chimpso (Talk) 05:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ballas gang were eliminated When I claim all of the turfs, the Grove Street Families dominated all turfs around Los Santos. And the Ballas has been eliminated and the player's turf is no longer under attack. Umm....Now I have a secret that the Grove Street members using the Patriot and SWAT Tank after the Ballas has been terminated. --Videogamer13 03:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? What are you talking about?--'spaceeinstein' 04:42, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I just talk about how I terminate the Ballas gang and claim all of the turfs and I got secrets that GSF members using Patriots and SWAT tanks. I think this is bug. --Videogamer13 05:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm confused on how you used the word "secret." Do you mean your gang is now driving Patriots and SWAT Tanks?--'spaceeinstein' 16:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Interrupting a carjacking in GTA SA Hay spaceeinstein, do you think it is possible to interrupt any and every carjacking in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas? -- PK2PK2 20:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Please leave a response when you find out? -- PK2PK2 20:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sultan TT I noticed you have blocked Sultan TT from creation, can you please unblock it so I can create a simple redirect like I did with Futo GT (redirects to Futo). Homerjs 23:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) No problems man! I'm not an expert at GTA IV knowledge or anything, but I just started TBoGT and noticed the error. UberNinDude 06:19, December 31, 2010 (UTC)UberNinDude what the fuck are you talking about???!!!???!!! what is WTC????? i dont even know what the hell this is!!!! you mush have got the wrong person!! ty you have a point space if there is vandalism I will inform you PS do we have policy and rules --Owen1983 18:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC)